


Midnight Tea

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, F/M, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Mentions of War, Romance, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Harry hadn't known he had a brother. He was pleased to find him anyway.Tsuna had known she had another family, she had no interest in going back.Xanxus is stubborn enough for the three of them.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Harry Potter & Xanxus, Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 2
Kudos: 415





	Midnight Tea

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was going to write something different but this scene came to my head and wouldn’t leave. I kind of like it. It might develop into a proper fic one day, depends on inspiration.
> 
> As context: It’s Fem!Tsuna who was a student of Hogwarts and got dragged into the war. Harry discovers after the war that he has a brother and it turns out its Xanxus. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“So… My brother?”

Tsuna fidgets, a little uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation. “I… Yes. He’s… cute.”

Harry nods. “You haven’t told him.”

Sighing, she drags her hand through her face, mouth twitching a little in irritation. “No. I haven’t.”

Nodding again, Harry hums. It goes without saying that Harry hasn’t either. “Why?”

Drinking a little tea, she casts her brown eyes upwards. It’s not like Harry doesn’t know, he probably keeps quiet for the same reasons. “He’s trying to keep us safe,” her voice is softer than it should be. It feels like a secret shared, a confession. “…maybe he’ll stop if he knows, maybe he won’t. I don’t know and it’s not really about that either… It’s just… It’s sweet.”

Pouring herself a little more tea, Tsuna lets the warmth sink into her skin. “We fought a war,” they did. They shouldn’t have had to but they did. “They keep celebrating, the war is over. But is it really? I feel like we’re still fighting it. One case after another. They expect us to bounce back as if nothing happened and I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Me either. Where was all this determination when the war was going on?” Harry looks so tired. Like this, it’s easy to remember he’s older than her.

“Some mornings,” she admits. “Some mornings I wake up and I can’t get out of bed, I have to fight my way through that. Some other days I’m convinced there are still bugs under my skin. I can barely stop the urge to scratch at my arms. We were captured, we were tortured, we killed. It was war. Magic is a tool, for him. To you. It’s a way of life to me. They used my core against me, it terrifies me still. He has to realize some of it. He’s not blind.”

“He’s a muggle,” Harry says, apropos of nothing.

“I know, mother would not have approved. Then again, she’s not alive to disapprove either.” 

Snorting, Harry concedes the point. “Cruciatus for me, mostly.”

“Fuck. That sucks.”

Taking a sip of his own tea, Harry reaches for his wand, rolling it carefully between his fingers. “It did. And it is,” catching her gaze, Harry smiles wryly, “sweet, I mean. He’s trying so hard.”

“That he does. It’s nice. Everybody else keeps pushing for more and here Xanxus is, grumpy cat extraordinaire, keeping us as safe as he can make us.” 

“He’ll scream at you for saying that.”

“Yes,” she laughs, “he would. Is this your version of the shovel talk? Hurt my brother and I’ll hex you?”

That brings a smile to Harry’s face, mischievous and delighted. “No, no,” he denies, “you’re both mature enough, I trust you both. You both know what you’re doing. Just no nephews or nieces just yet, yeah?”

He leaves after that, a bounce to his step, ignoring the way Tsuna almost chokes on her tea.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
